Celestial Saber
by Sneky
Summary: King Arthur was not summoned, instead an odd woman with a fixation for the moon was.
1. Chapter 1

"Iri, place the relic on the altar. Our preparations will then be complete."

The homunculus woman nodded, before stepping forward and placing the sheath, Avalon, where Kiritsugu had instructed. Taking a few steps back, she listened as her husband intoned the chant. Even in his summon, he placed his dreams. If King Arthur was anything like what the stories had told, he would surely answer this summoning. Between Avalon and Kiritsugu's ideals, it was impossible for him to not summon Arthur. Or so they had thought.

As the blinding light dissipated, swirling mist took it's place. A figure was standing amongst the mist, their features distorted. As it ever so slowly moved, Irisviel had a sinking feeling. This figure in front of them, it was not King Arthur. Not in the slightest, it was dressed in clothing far too modern to be so.

A dark coloured coat covered a tunic, which in turn covered what looked like a white dress shirt, or perhaps a scarf, Irisviel couldn't quite tell. Various belts and straps covered the Spirit's form, one most likely being used to hold the cape. The sleeves of the tunic disappeared into brass vambraces which covered leather gloves. Trousers finished off the Spirit's clothing, trousers that fell into the boots worn. An odd metal brace was on the right leg, the function of which Irisviel didn't know. It didn't seem like it would be armour, as there were quite a bit of open space in it.

As Irisviel's gaze made it's way to the Spirit's head, she stifled a gasp. Pale skin, pure white hair parted down the middle that ended just above her shoulders and deep red eyes sent a thrill through Irisviel. This Spirit was a woman, a woman that eerily resembled a Homunculus. The blank facial expression, and distant eyes only furthered that impression as the Heroic Spirit gazed almost dreamily at her. Kiritsugu must have noticed the attention given by his summon, as he stepped in between her and the unknown woman.

"Who are you?" The simple question was asked by the man as he gazed evenly at the failed summon. This most definitely wasn't King Arthur. How he had summoned anyone but the King was beyond him, Avalon was surely a perfect catalyst for Arthur.

"Ah… This is an odd Dream. My name you ask… I can't quite recall. My apologies, Master. I do know that my class is of Saber however." The voice of Saber had an ethereal quality. Irisviel felt she could easily listen to the woman speak for hours on end, somehow it was simply breathtaking to hear.

"Why can't I view your parameters?" Kiritsugu questioned, allowing Irisviel to move out from behind him. The Servant calling him Master had allayed some of his worries, though he was still cautious.

"My existence is beyond your comprehension. Simply put, you lack the insight to understand my being. Alas, I am still limited to this forms capabilities… It is quite vexing." With that said, the Servant tilted her head to gaze up into a window, where beams of moonlight were shining through.

"You're a Goddess?" Irisviel breathed out in wonder, eyes wide in awe while Kiritsugu's eyes narrowed.

"Some would call me that, some would call me the opposite." A disinterested answer brought silence to the church. Irisviel still gazing in wonder and Kiritsugu in contemplating.

"You may be beyond my understanding, but clearly not your own. Tell me your capabilities." Kiritsugu's tone allowed no argument. Saber felt a tinge of amusement. It had been oh so long since anyone had commanded her.

"To put it in terms you may understand, Master. My Strength is D. My agility, A. My Endurance, EX. My Luck, B. My Mana, B and my Noble Phantasm, EX." The ethereal voice, the visage bathed in moonlight and the capabilities of this Servant made Irisviel feel faint. This may be no King Arthur, but the power was surely able to match the King of legend. Kiritsugu, the stoic man that she loved, somehow remained unaffected.

"What is your weapon?" Now that he had brought it up, Irisviel noted that the woman had been summon unarmed. That was, until a great curved sword appeared in her hand from a swirling mist, the same colour as that of the moon. Then gun, a large pistol, appeared in her other hand through the same distorted way along with what looked like a large, folded branch on her back.

"You have a gun." His voice, his expression may not have shown it but Irisviel knew the man. She knew how shocked he was.

"Indeed, Master."

"That's impossible, there have been no heroes in the times of firearms." The man had a clenched hand, the hand where command seals resided.

"Perhaps I've merely been lost to history." Saber was clearly amused, the slightest amount of laughter in her otherworldly voice. Yet there was no expression on her face that hinted towards it, at all. Her expression had remained still, as bathed in moonlight as it was.

Kiritsugu merely narrowed his eyes. Turning to Irisviel, he gestured towards the exit.

"We're leaving, Saber. Switch to your spiritual body."

"As you wish, Master." With that, the woman vanished.

* * *

Irisviel gazed through the window, looking on as Ilya and Kiritsugu played in the snow. A fond smile was on her lips, enjoying the scene between father and daughter. The sudden feeling of a presence beside her caused her to twitch in surprise.

"Saber…" Irisviel's voice trailed off as the taller woman gazed down at her with an indecipherable gaze. The homunculus was trapped in the moment until the Spirit turned to view Kiritsugu.

"I must say, I've known people like Kiritsugu before. I admired them, in the way they can split their feelings." With that said, Saber moved to the table and took a seat, her posture immaculate.

"What do you mean?" Irisviel moved to sit opposite the Spirit.

"I had come across one fellow in particular. He was naught but a beast to be put down, one drunk with bloodlust. He went on rampages, ending any life he came across. So as such I completed the task. I killed the beast mercilessly. Yet I later learned that he was a cherished father, a loving father to his daughter. A beast that would revert to normalcy when around his family." Saber brought a cup up to her lips as Irisviel gazed on, enraptured in what Saber was saying.

"As such, I wonder what will happen to my Master." Saber put the cup down, the slight clink bringing Irisviel back to the present.

"Kiritsugu isn't like that. He doesn't enjoy killing, and now he has the chance to end it all. He won't stop, he won't be defeated. His dream drives him to achieve victory in this war. With you at his side, Kiritsugu is the strongest." Irisviel beamed a radiant smile at Saber.

Saber's eyes, which had been vacantly gazing out the windows slowly turned to Irisviel, with a focus to them that hadn't been seen by the homunculus before. Which in turn flustered the woman, causing her to find a topic to break the silence.

"Oh, why did you say 'admired'? Do you no longer care?"

"Ah, that… Perhaps it's more that I have moved past such things. Fret not, Irisviel. Worry about your lover, not myself. He is rather fragile." With that, the Spirit disappeared into a blue mist, leaving Irisviel to herself with a slight frown.

'Kiritsugu… Fragile?' With that thought bearing down on her, she moved to the window once more. The sight of Ilya and Kiritsugu bringing a smile to her face.

* * *

Irisviel waded through the water, enjoying the cool feeling on her feet. The coarse feeling of sand between her toes, the fine night breeze and the full moon shining down upon them.

"The travel would have been far more enjoyable if you were in physical form, Saber." The homunculus called out to the Servant, who was simply standing still on the beach, gazing into the moon. As Irisviel turned to face the Servant, her mind was once again caught up in the moment. To see Saber standing, fully embraced in the light of the moon was simply breathtaking. The lunar glow brought out Saber's ethereal qualities even further, driving home the difference between a Human, Homunculus and Servants. Saber was simply a completely different level of existence to her.

"Master saw no reason for it to be so. It is easier for him, and for us that way." Saber's gaze never shifted away from the lunar body.

"Mou, Saber. I enjoy your company and I'm sure you would have enjoyed seeing what humanity has achieved since you… Died." Irisviel trailed off with a slight wince.

"Indeed, humanity has advanced far beyond than what I recall. Yet as individuals, they seem rather lacking. In my time, there were many outstanding humans. I'm yet to see any aside from your husband in this time." Saber's voice held the slightest tinge of disappointment, the woman seemingly unconcerned by the mention of her death.

"Don't worry, Saber. The Holy Grail War selects impressive individuals to be Masters. I'm sure we will see people comparable to Kiritsugu during it." Irisviel joined Saber in gazing towards the moon, trying to see whatever it was that the Servant could.

"Yet you're certain of Master's ability to win." Saber shifted her gaze to the homunculus, who could feel the stare on her back and turned around to face the Servant.

"Of course. It's Kiritsugu." The simple declaration brought the slightest upturn to Saber's lips, while the rest of her face remained still. It was almost like the Spirit had forgotten how to form facial expressions, and was now relearning the muscles necessary to make such movements.

A sudden flare of power brought their attention to the trees behind them.

"An enemy, Master. Shall we engage?" Saber's tone hadn't shifted in the least, still light and airy. Along with her complacent form, she was the exact opposite of Irisviel. The homunculus had tensed up, eyes narrowed in the direction of the power.

"They will be choosing the battleground if we follow. Are you certain?"

"The battlefield does not worry me, Master. I shall emerge victorious. This Dream shall not end tonight."

* * *

 **AN:** So I've forgotten how to continue fics apparently, can someone teach me how to do that? Anyway as some of you might be able to tell I've been pretty dang into Fate these days. I played Extella, now I'm playing Extra which is just painful, there's Apocrypha currently going, there's the Heavens Feel movie, then there's the Extra anime coming out next year which I'm hyped for because Nero, and I'm still playing far too much FGO. Tamamo hated me, I'll say that much. Maybe it's because I had Nero on my account. Well yeah that aside, hope this was somewhat enjoyable. Might try to make a chapter for my Dark Souls/Fate fic next lmao.

The armour is the Old Hunter set but no headgear, weapons are Burial Blade and Hunter Pistol.


	2. Chapter 2

Review response:

tphod: Now I may be completely wrong, but I'm fairly sure the weapons Servants use don't dictate their class. Gilgamesh and EMIYA being the most obvious examples. Hell, Gil doesn't even have a bow shown but he's an Archer. Not including Proto Gil, I mean standard Archer Gil.

* * *

Saber and Irisviel both stood in the middle of a road. Shipping crates littered the area around them. Streetlights giving the area the bare minimum light necessary for it to be visible, shadows danced around them. Irisviel was tensed, a hand brought up to her chest, hidden by gloves. It had been brought up by Saber, that Irisviel, acting as her Master rather visibly lacked Command Seals. The matter had been solved rather simply, Kiritsugu gave her a glove. The simple gift was something that Irisviel had treasured.

"Welcome. I have spent the entire day searching this city, yet everyone simply hides away in their little holes." A man wielding dual spears and light, form fitting body armour walked out of the shadows.

"You, brave one, are the only one who responded to my invitation." The man came to a halt directly in front of them, simply standing out in the open. As he gazed towards them, Irisviel's breath shook slightly. This man was extremely attractive. He was the type that would capture hearts without meaning to. But more than that, e was exuding a presence like none other she had met, not even Saber had the… weight, that this man brought simply by standing in front of her.

"I must admit, I'm not quite sure of your class. You lack a weapon, and seem to be dressed in a rather modern fashion. To be out in the open like so, I would assume you to be Saber, Rider or Berserker." His voice carried across the gap between them easily, he didn't raise it at all. Simply speaking in his normal tone.

"Ah… People are rather fixated on weapons nowadays." Saber's detached response seemed to amuse the man.

"For good reason. Servant's classes are rather easy to identify, via the weapon they hold. I for one am Lancer. May I know your class?" The genial tone he questioned it in was off putting to Irisviel, who startled as Saber's gaze met her own in questioning. The homunculus nodded.

"Saber." As she replied, she turned her gaze out towards a bridge in the distance. Lancer's brow raised as he paused for a moment.

"Forgive me, you aren't truly what I was expecting." His gaze burned into the seemingly uninterested form of his opponent. It was almost… insulting for her attention to be elsewhere, as he stood in front of her.

"Oh?" Saber made a sound of question and turned to face the man.

"A knight, or warrior perhaps. I was expecting one of the two. You seem prepared for combat, yet wield no weapon." Lancer's tone was even, though Irisviel detected a hint of reproach.

"Again, with the weapon. Is it truly such a important matter?" Saber's tone remained bland in the face of a irate Lancer.

"If you will not take this seriously, then I shall begin. I regret that we cannot exchange names, but it cannot be helped. Prepare yourself, Saber!" Lancer took a stance and Irisviel took a hurried step back.

"Saber, I can heal you, but nothing more. Be careful." The homunculus hurried out, eyes concerned as Saber still stood laxly in front of her foe.

"Fret not, Irisviel. I am more concerned about your own well being." Saber's eyes were locked onto Lancer, and Irisviel felt warm over the concern.

As Lancer's eyes bore into the duo, Irisviel flinched backwards. Saber merely tilted her head, her face expressionless. Lancer let a smirk slide onto his face.

"Perhaps you truly are Saber, with not a hint of my magic working on you." His tone had shifted from irate to one of anticipation. Saber didn't respond, merely continuing her blank gaze towards him.

"The anti-magic skills of Saber are no fairytale after all. Well, that's good for me. It wouldn't be enjoyable if it were otherwise." His eyes narrowed and he took a stance once more. Saber remained motionless, her eyes tracking the man.

With a burst of movement, he launched himself towards the motionless woman. Within moments he was in striking distance, raising his spear for the first attack. His eyes widened as with a white, misty glow, a weapon finally appeared in his opponent's hand. Only it was not one he was expecting in the slightest as a gunshot sounded. Lancer reeled back from the impact and Saber stepped forward with her fist cocked back. Her hand slammed into Lancer's undefended chest, his armour taking the blow, the man was launched backwards and skidded along the ground until he reached a stop.

"You… You have a gun?" Lancer's eyes were wide as he processed the information. The Grail had granted him knowledge about firearms, but to see a fellow Servant wielding one was not something he had expected in the least.

Saber, meanwhile was holding her hand in front of her, gazing down at it with a empty gaze. Dropping her hand, she moved her line of sight towards Lancer who was slowly standing. His gaze was far warier than it had been before. He had assumed that Saber had either been mocking him, or fought without a weapon. But then she had almost brought a weapon into being, and using it before he could finish his attack. Her speed was ridiculous. But her strength seemed to be lacking, as he had taken the hit and all but shrugged it off.

"This form's limitations are quite irritating. Very well, you shall see my weapon." She held her right hand out to the side and a curved sword came into being, forming out of silvery mist. The gun she had fired earlier came into her left hand, and Lancer could just see the tip of wood poking over her shoulder. A smirk came to the man's lips as he rushed forwards once more, bringing his spear down onto his enemies guard. The ground around them cracked from the impact, shards flying outwards around them. The duo traded blows for a few moments, forms blurring to the onlookers. Suddenly Saber sidestepped, Lancer's lunge missed and left a deep gouge in the side of various shipping crates.

Irisviel's eyes widened as she took in the damage from a simple swing. _'Saber is matching both his weapons with only one hand… But she's being careless.'_ The homunculus had noticed the woman barely blocking some of the man's attacks, her form was almost completely still aside from her arm moving her blade. The most movement she had made in the entire exchange was when she stepped to the side.

Lancer broke the brief lull in combat as he lunged forwards once more with his short spear, Saber easily blocking with her blade. He swung his long spear in an arc, forcing the woman to take a step backwards to evade before he followed it up with two more blows, the last sending the woman skidding slightly backwards.

"Is this all, Saber? You're being forced back from this?" Lancer frowned in disappointment. The one who was to be his greatest foe in the war, she was this weak? The Servant in question merely gazed blankly back at him, before she dashed in, swinging her blade in a arc. Caught off guard, Lancer deflected the blow with his long spear and brought his short spear up. The sound of a gun went off once more, and Lancer stumbled backwards. Saber stepped in and brought her sword forward in a stabbing motion, Lancer barely managing to avoid the tip of her weapon and was left with a thin gash on his side. Disengaging, he brought a hand up to rub at it.

"Perhaps there's more to you than I thought." His eyes found hers once more and he smiled before lunging back towards her, long spear extended. They exchanged a flurry of blows, Saber's movement more fluid than what it had been. Her fighting confused Lancer, it was almost like she was relearning how to fight. As if the muscle memory was already there, but her mind had left it behind. Then her appearance was also a mystery, the clothing and the firearm from what the Grail had told him, were extremely modern. At least when compared to himself. As their exchange came to another brief halt, he could help but acknowledge his opponent.

"Impressive, Saber. While there is no honour in this battle, for a woman to fight at this pace and not break a sweat is praiseworthy indeed." It was true, as his opponent was as blank faced as ever. Not once during their blows did she show any reaction, it was as if her body was moving on it's own. As if it was being controlled by an outside force, with how empty her eyes were.

"I learnt it from my master." In a fashion it was true.

"Hoh, he must have been impressive to impart you with such skill." Lancer's voice held a tinge of praise.

"Lancer, stop having fun. This battle has taken too long already, you may use your noble phantasm." The brief moment was broken as a man's voice rang throughout the area.

Irisviel whipped around, searching for the source of Lancer's master's voice.

Lancer's gaze sharpened as he dropped his short spear, flourishing the longer one in his hands, leaving it obvious as to which was his true noble phantasm. Saber gazed on as the material dissipated off his spear, revealing a bloody red coloring. As the man completed his flourish, he stepped forward with a serious expression.

"I shall go for the kill now. Stop holding back, Saber." As he received no response, he squared himself and began walking forward.

"Your movements are off, almost as if you are unsure of yourself. Your swings lack strength, your reactions are slow. But this is it, Saber. Prepare yourself." He launched forwards, with more speed than before. As Saber blocked his blow once more, it was obvious he also had more power in his attacks, due to using both hands on one weapon. Saber couldn't contest his strength, and had to let the blow slide off her blade before she stepped to the side, his spear slicing where she had been mere moments ago. The ensuing battle put their previous bout to shame, Irisviel's homunculus eyes struggling to keep pace with their movements. The speed and strength shown was ridiculous to the woman. Homunculus were far and above humans when it came to physical attributes, so the fact the two Servants before her had been humans, and reached this level of skill and strength astounded her.

Another brief lull in the bout allowed Irisviel to refocus. Seconds later, Lancer lunged forwards with his noble phantasm extended. Saber's blade remained by her side, as Lancer neared she quickly brought it up, but Lancer adjusted and the tip of his spear broke her guard and landed his first blow on the woman. As it happened, his eyes widened and he stumbled. His spear had met resistance, failing to pierce through the woman's clothing. Saber in retaliation to his strike brought her blade down on his side once more, but Lancer's stumble was fortunate enough to allow him to evade the strike by falling to the ground in a roll. He quickly disengaged once more, moving over his discarded short spear. His eyes were narrowed as he straightened up.

"You have most impressive armour."

"Ah… It's not my armour. This was rather common from my time." Saber's tone and guard were relaxed, sword and gun held by her side, leaving her wide open.

Lancer was silent as he took in the woman before him. She was detached as ever, not the slightest bit out of breath. Her form was unnaturally still, to the point where he questioned if she was even breathing. He squared himself once more. If Gae Dearg failed, then Gae Buidhe would surely succeed. If not… No, he couldn't think about that. It wasn't any type of magics that kept Saber unharmed, so it had to be natural. If that was the case, than Gae Buidhe would work.

"Come, Saber. Show me your offense." Lancer demanded, readying himself. He narrowed his eyes as Saber merely lunged towards him, uncaring or perhaps not considering if he had something planned.

As Saber neared, he kicked up Gae Buidhe and gripped it with his his left hand, moving it to intercept his opponent. However once again he was caught in his movement by the impact of a bullet hitting him, causing him to stumble. He brought up Gae Dearg to fend off the blow from her blade and he leapt back with a hint of anger on his face.

Before he could say anything, he was interrupted by bolts of lightning and the thundering sound of a chariot approaching.

* * *

 **AN:** Pretty quick update, hope this was enjoyable. I know I'm not the best at writing fighting scenes, hell this is probably the most detailed one I've written and even then I know it's not that great lol.


	3. Chapter 3

"I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors. I am the Rider class of this war." The man in the chariot spread his arms out, grinning proudly down at them. He was a man of large stature, easily the largest Saber had seen since her summoning. The was a moment of silence before it was broken by Waver Velvet, expressing his dismay.

Saber blinked vacantly. Lancer stared, mouth slightly unhinged. Irisviel couldn't help but give a slight giggle as Waver beat his fists against the far larger man. A simple flick was the King's response, immediately causing Waver to flinch and retreat behind his servant. Iskandar wasted no time further greeting his opponents.

"Fate has brought us together to fight for the Grail." Iskandar's eyes took in Saber's blank expression, her features nor body language hinting anything. "But first, there's something I'd like to ask." His gaze swept to Lancer, taking in the obvious distaste the spearman exuded.

"How about yielding the Grail to me and joining my army?!" Iskandar threw back his head with a grin, both arms raised in the air. "I will treat you as friends, and we will share in the joy of world conquest together!" His eyes shone with an honest excitement, truly believing that his request was one to be considered. There was a second of silence be Lancer responded.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I will give the Grail to one man, my newly avowed lord. Not to you, Rider." Lancer, who had started off exasperated, let his true emotions show as he named his opponent, giving the Conqueror a fierce glare.

"A disappointment, but it is understandable. How about you, Woman?" Iskandar shook his head disappointedly before turning his gaze to the other. The oddly blank woman held his gaze for what felt like an eternity to Iskandar, before she broke off the eye contact and moved her gaze to look towards her master. Rider gave out a sigh, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'd be willing to discuss terms." The man offered, looking extremely reluctant.

"Shut up! You are no King to me." Lancer growled out. He would not be denied this chance to serve his lord.

"Hmm? But I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors! Of course I am a king! I'd say even the girly over there has a hint of regality to her." Rider swept his hand down to gesture towards Saber, knocking Waver, who had been recovering, back down to the floor of the chariot. Lancer's twisted expression let Rider know what the spearman thought of his remark.

"Observe her perfect stature! Her relentless gaze! Her fair beauty! Truly, only one of noble heritage has that pure a skin and hair tone! Then there's simply that aura she exudes! How could one not recognise such natural power, that demand for respect? Make no mistake my friend, she has all the qualities of a ruler!" Rider was making grandiose gestures with each statement, his grin only growing wider as Saber made no response, simply gazing dispassionately at the top of a nearby street light.

Waver, who had once again recovered, could only let out a wail of despair over his exuberant servant.

The startle from the sheer heartbreak in the young man's voice brought a respite over the area. Irisviel, despite the severity of the situation could barely restrain the laughter bubbling up in her throat. Truly, the outside world was an amazing place. Recovering, the homunculus noted that Saber's attention was still firmly stuck on the streetlight, despite the threats Lancer's master was giving out and Rider's impassioned response.

Finishing his reply, Rider once again looked around at his fellow servants. A slight frown towards Lancer, and a hearty grin at Saber once he followed her gazes direction.

"I see I wasn't the only one to notice! Saber, your duel with Lancer was truly fantastic, of course I wouldn't be the only one to notice! Heroic Spirits summoned by the Holy Grail, gather here and now! Those too cowardly to show themselves will earn the scorn of Iskandar, King of Conquerors!" Rider all but roared out his challenge, a grin on his face the whole time.

Barely a second later, and a golden glow appeared. As the brilliant light faded, a figure emerged. Clad in golden armour, his red eyes glared down to those on the ground.

"In a single night, one nave has the gall to declare himself King in my presence. Not only that, but he hints that yet another may be a King. To make the matter worse, the one he proclaims to be King _reeks_ of divinity!" The man's voice dripped in disdain, only getting worse as he mentioned 'divinity'.

Rider and Lancer's eyes both widened as they immediately turned to view Saber. Waver let out a squeak of awe and fear. Kayneth took on step back on his roof, startled. Irisviel's eyes merely shone with a look of glee, having her suspicions proven.

"I am the one and only Hero King in this heaven and Earth. The rest of you are merely a bunch of mongrels, including you, Woman." Archer's voice hissed out his last word. He waited for a response from the woman. Yet finding that she didn't deign to respond, he brought his arms level with his chest and smirked down at the silent woman.

"You must be aware of my identity then, Saber. Of course you lack the courage to challenge me, the true King!" Archer threw back his head and let out a raucous laugh.

"If you truly are a king, then reveal your name. No true king would be ashamed of his name." Rider ventured.

"Are you questioning me, Mongrel? Me, the King?" Archer's voice raised in anger, the light below him shattering from the power fluctuation his mere emotion brought. "If you cannot discern my identity even in the presence of my glory, then your ignorance shall result in your death." His voice didn't shift. It was as if he was merely stating a world known fact.

Golden ripples began appearing around the man, at least twenty. All with tips of various weapons poking out. Each weapon was a masterpiece, pure and simple. There was no doubt of the power each blade held. Yet despite the numerous amount of Noble Phantasms leaking out of the golden portals, none of them were the same. They were all unique, all leaking out different auras.

Rider warily gazed at the weaponry displayed before him as Waver secured himself cover in the chariot. Saber simply walked to place herself in front of Irisviel a hand lightly pushing the homunculus back, her curved blade held ready in the other hand. Lancer readied himself, holding a spear out in case any weapon was launched his way.

Archer smirked as the weapons emerging from the golden portals adjusted and took aim towards Saber.

"You… Have a weapon that can threaten me. One that can destroy anything in its path." Saber's crimson eyes were half-lidded as her gaze went past Archer and towards his portals.

"Hoh? A simple gaze into my treasury and you already have that knowledge? Hmph, it's only natural an existence like yourself would." Archer smirked, revealing his flawless teeth once more as his eyes narrowed.

"But know this, mongrel, I will not draw upon that power. You are not worthy. I ended the Age of God's once, tonight shall be no different!" With his final word, he sent the barrage of weaponry towards the still Saber.

The area Saber was in simply exploded. Each and every weapon fired her way was worthy of it's name, of the legend that would clearly surround it. Their firepower was immense, unquestionable. However they were simply used as projectiles, Archer didn't even utter a word. This was just a nameless attack, a basic attack for the Servant, yet it surpassed the damage so far done by any Servant.

Rider's face was grim, yet a hint of excitement was held in his eyes. Lancer tightened his grip upon his spears, a clear grimace on his face.

As the smoke cleared, the battlefield was silent. Not a noise was made until Archer grunted his displeasure.

"Reveal yourself, Saber." The man's tone was irritated, yet no other moves were made by him. A movement was seen in the smoke, and Saber was revealed to be untouched by the barrage. The only sign she had even been attacked was the swept back hair, and the large crater she was standing in. Her master was seen further behind her, as Irisviel poked her head out from behind a shipping container.

"Tch. Even for your breed, you have an impressive body. I suppose more powerful weaponry will be necessary." Archer raised his hand in a relaxed motion, yet an even larger amount of portals surrounded the king. Lancer and Rider both took a step back, the aura leaking from those portals was even more tangible. Yet as the tips of the various weapons became visible, a distorted roar of anger was heard and a shadowed figure leapt towards the golden archer.

* * *

 **AN:** Well it's been a while. Hope it was readable.


End file.
